


Royal Reunion

by Saint_Fax



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Married Sex, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Vaginal Fingering, dimileth is great, hints at dragon Byleth if you squint, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Fax/pseuds/Saint_Fax
Summary: Dimitri and Byleth have been apart for a month and a half doing king and archbishop things, now they're making up for the time apart.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 62





	Royal Reunion

Byleth’s week had been full of stuffy meetings, mountains of paperwork, and dozens of nobles vying for her approval. Being the archbishop was not nearly as easy as Rhea had made it appear, even with Seteth’s help the mountains of work never seemed to disappear. On top of all the work she did for the church there was also work to be done as the queen of Faerghus though it was few and far between. The sheer amount of work Byleth did made her occasional days off feel all the more sweet when they arrived. After today’s meeting with representatives from House Charon her day would be over and she could enjoy the next three days off. The most exciting part of these next three days was perhaps not all the time Byleth would spend doing nothing but all the time she would spend doing her husband. 

Equally swamped in work was Dimitri who had been working tirelessly on Fódlan’s restoration. The king’s work was very similar to that of the archbishop causing him to cherish his days off as well. After a brief meeting with Felix and Sylvain to discuss their territories and the upcoming winter Dimitri set off on horseback, along with Dedue, to Garreg Mach to spend his time off with the queen. As this was not a business related trip an official delegation was not necessary leaving Dimitri and Dedue to travel as fast as their horses could carry them. Riding through villages and trees as they turned to their fall colors. The ride to the monastery peppered with pleasant conversation and the feeling of the wind through their hair as the fall sun shines on them. In moments like this it feels great to drop the facade of propriety to enjoy the company of a friend with no eyes to judge.

As the sun gets lower in the sky Byleth expects to hear a knock on her chamber door at any moment accompanied by a Knight of Seiros alerting her to the king and his retainer’s arrival. Byleth changes from her simple dressing robe she was relaxing in to one of her many white dresses she wore as archbishop. Although she was technically off duty it was still important for her to remain presentable around the monastery. The itinerary for the night consisted of greeting Dimitri and Dedue in the entrance hall before sharing a meal in the dining hall with them along with Flayn and Seteth, after dinner the king and queen would retire to her chambers for the night. On the unofficial itinerary Byleth planned for a long night with her husband to catch up on their time apart. 

Byleth thought of what she might do with Dimitri once she got her hands on him once more. Her thoughts danced through memories of their previous nights together, the countless hours they had spent gazing into eachothers eyes in the candlelight as they became consumed by passion. The feeling of skin being exposed to the cold air of Fhirdiad only to be warmed by an eager mouth or tender caress. Before Byleth’s thoughts could wander further a knock interrupted her as the arrival of Dimitri and Dedue was announced. The archbishop quickly gathered herself and placed a lily in her hair before going to greet them.

Once Dimitri and Dedue finished stabling their horses they made their way to the entrance hall of the monastery to await Byleth. It had been nearly six weeks since Dimitri had last layed eyes on his beloved, he wondered if she had changed at all in their time apart. Perhaps she had changed her hair in their time apart. It wasn’t long before his wife walked through the oversized doors of the entrance hall to greet them. 

Byleth embraced her husband before turning to Dedue and giving him a quick hug. “It’s been ages since I last saw you two. How are things at the castle?” Byleth enquired.

Dedue gave the queen a quick bow to keep proper appearance before addressing the queen. “Castle Fhirdiad has been quite busy.” 

Dimitri nods and grabs his wife’s hands. “It’s been quite hectic indeed. As you know we’re busy preparing to host the Almyran delegation next month. Everyone is abuzz with excitement since they are our first forgien delegation since the war ended.” 

Byleth smiles at Dimitri. “I can’t wait to go back to the castle and see it for myself.” The queen lets go of her husband’s hands and takes a step back. “Let’s continue this in the dining hall, I’m sure Seteth and Flayn will be eager to hear about how you’ve been.” 

The archbishop leads the pair to the dining hall as they continue their chatter. The trio are greeted by Flayn and Seteth before sitting down and chatting while awaiting their food. The conversation drifts from Fódlan politics, to the rebuilding efforts, and the future of the Officer’s Academy. 

“If things go according to plan the Officer’s Academy should be open by next Great Tree Moon. The hardest part will be finding a third professor.” Seteth said. 

Byleth nodded in agreement. “I’m thinking of extending the opportunity to Linhardt or Lysithea to be my replacement.” 

Flayn smiled at the group. “I’m sure Hanneman would love to have either of them around.”

The conversation was interrupted by the chef coming to the table to present the night’s meal to the group. “Tonight I present Derdriu-style fried pheasant with a vegetable pasta salad and a blessed jelly for dessert.” 

With thanks to the chef the group dug into the feast before them. The conversation at dinner stayed lively as the latest in politics was discussed and debated. Eventually everyone finished dessert and was ready to retire for the night. Everyone said their pleasantries and goodbyes as they went their separate directions. 

At long last the king and queen could drop the royal propriety in the chambers of the archbishop. Once the large oak doors of the chamber was locked Byleth wasted no time in pulling her husband into a passionate kiss. Dimitri ran a hand through his wife’s hair while the other slipped around her waist to pull her closer. Without breaking the kiss Byleth led her husband to the bed where they finally pulled apart.

Dimitri wiped stray saliva off his chin. “I see you missed me just as much as I missed you beloved.” 

Byleth’s green eyes seemed to glow in the dim candle lit room as she stared at her husband. “Why don’t you show me how much you missed me too?”

The king shook his hair out of his face.”I suppose I could indulge you.” With that Dimitri pushed Byleth against the bed, pinning her arms above her head before resuming their heated kiss. Once again the kiss was broken this time for air. 

“Let my arms go so I can take this dress off. Wearing clothing around you is an inconvenience.” Dimitri obliged his wife by letting her go and shifting his attention to disrobing himself. Byleth removed the lily from her hair along with the bits of gold jewelry she had on before shiming out from her white dress. The queen tossed the garment to the floor and looked at her husband.

“Do you need assistance unclasping your armor?”

“I would appreciate that very much. As you can tell wearing armor around you is quite the inconvenience as well.”

The lovers worked to free the king of his garments until all he was left in was his undergarments. Byleth reached for the hem of Dimitri’s underwear and began to pull down. “You won’t be needing these much longer.” 

The king chuckled “And you won’t need them either.” he said as he unclasped his wife’s undergarments. 

Now free of the clothing that separated Dimitri pushed his wife back down on the bed accompanied by kisses along her neck. Only pausing to suck a little harder when he hears his wife’s breathing change. The queen could feel her husband’s member pressing into her thigh eagerly awaiting her warm embrace. The king continued his trail of kisses down Byleth’s body until he was greeted by the tickle of wispy green hairs on his chin. 

“Allow me to warm you a bit.” Dimitri didn’t give Byleth a chance to respond before dragging his tongue on the length of her opening and stopping on her clit with a flick. The king gave special attention to her clit to draw out moans and curses from her. Licking and sucking on her bud of pleasure making her grip the sheets for dear life. He continued as his wife’s thighs clenched around his head bringing her ever closer to release. With a final suck and flick of his tounge he felt a rush of liquid on his chin. Dimitri tried to pull his head away from her heat but Byleth put her hand on his head and pushed him back. Wordlessly ordering her king to continue. This time Dimitri slipped two fingers into her awaiting slit. His fingers glide in nearly to the knuckle earning him a gasp accompanied by a buck of her hips. 

“I love it when I draw such strong reactions from you my love.” Dimitri slightly curls his fingers inside her eliciting a soft moan this time. “Such a far cry from your stoic persona.” 

Byleth huffs. “If you keep using your mouth for chatter rather than me you won’t get much more out of me.”

The king snickered. “Fair point beloved.” 

Without wasting another moment Dimitri’s mouth was back on Byleth. His tongue moving in sync with his fingers as they move and curl in her walls. Once again the queen is grasping at the sheets, moaning and cursing to the high heavens above. As her finish approached Byleth clenched her thighs around her husband’s head along with crossing her legs on his back to lock him in place. Dimitri steadily increased his already quick rhythm inside her to bring her to the end. It doesn’t take long for Byleth to break once more as an orgasam washes through her body. The death grip of her legs releasing Dimitri allowing him to sit up at last. 

“I take it you’re sufficiently warmed up now beloved.” He is simply met with panting and a weak nod from his wife. Dimitri scoots up the bed and lays down next to his queen, putting an arm around her and looking into her eyes. Byleth smiles at him and for a second he thinks he catches a glimpse of fangs but quickly dismisses it. It takes only a few moments for Byleth to regain her composure. 

“Are you ready to continue my love?” Dimitri asks. 

His question is answered by a kiss that quickly evolves into Byleth freeing herself from Dimitri’s embrace and straddling his waist. 

The king breaks the kiss for a comment. “So this is how you want things to be then, I like the way you think.” 

Byleth smirks at her husband. “I just want to prevent you from breaking another headboard.”

Dimitri chuckles. “That was quite awkward to explain last time.” He reaches for Byleth’s breasts and gives them a gentle squeeze. “Let us not waste more time, seeing you sit on me idly is practically torture.” 

The queen nods and reaches behind herself and grabs Dimitri’s manhood, giving it a few slow pumps of her hand. The king groans and bucks his hips. Byleth lifts herself off her husband’s waist and moves to align herself with his cock. Once she has the right angle the queen slowly sinks down on his cock, earning her a hiss and a curse from her husband. Dimitri grasped the sheets hard enough for his knuckles to whiten. Now fully engulfing Dimitri the queen sits for a moment to allow herself to adjust to the girth that fills her. The pause of stillness is broken by the king giving a gentle thrust to gauge his wife’s reaction. Byleth answers his question with a bounce of her own. Dimitri’s grasp moves from the queen’s breasts to her hips as he begins moving inside her. 

Dimitri tried to set a gentle pace at first but Byleth would simply bounce on his cock faster. 

The queen leaned down and whispered in her lover’s ear. “Don’t be gentle, show me how much you missed me.” 

Wordlessly Dimitri obeyed, letting go of his restraint. Allowing his full strength into his thrusts. Byleth rewarded his effort by moaning, unable to form a coherent word in the throes of pleasure. The king thrusted fervently into her cunt with the full power of his strength. As the queen bounced attempting to match his pace, she was struggling to keep herself upright. Dimitri knew she would finish soon once she reached this point and he was not far behind. As the lovers approached their orgasm the king switched his pace to long drawn out strokes. The queen’s moans turned closer to whimpers signaling her orgasam. Dimitri let out moans of his own in response to the velvet walls clenching around his cock. The spasms of Byleth’s cunt sent Dimitri over the edge and with one final thrust of his cock he came into his beloved. His seed coating her walls thoroughly and spilling out onto his crotch. 

The pair stayed unmoving for a moment catching their breath. Byleth rolled off her husband’s chest and onto the bed still panting. The king looked over at his wife, her cheeks flushed and forehead with a light sheen of sweat, she was the most beautiful thing he had laid eyes on. Green hair mussed and pooling around her on the bed resembling a halo. She noticed his stare and gently kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you beloved.” Byleth gave her husband a sleepy smile. “I need a moment to rest but if you’d like to go again I’m yours.” 

Dimitri pulled his wife into his arms. “Not tonight my love, we should rest. 

Byleth yawned. “Then be ready for much more tomorrow.” 

The king kissed the top of her head. “I will be ready for whatever you desire.” 

Their conversation was cut short by Byleth drifting off to sleep in her king’s arms. Dimitri made the effort to pull a blanket out from under him and onto their bodies. The warmth of his queen and the tiredness setting into his muscles lulled Dimitri to sleep not long after. The lovers slept soundly in each other’s arms undisturbed by the world around them.

**Author's Note:**

> writing is hard and once again shout out to Blue Lioncord server on discord for giving me the prompt of reunion this time.  
> yell at me to write more on twitter @saint_fanta


End file.
